


Trust It, Use It, Prove It, Groove It

by orphan_account



Series: Spice Up Your Life [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, Bondage, Costumes, F/M, Genderswap, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi Ryan gets an <a href="http://www.3wishes.com/heroes.asp">Indiana Jane</a> Halloween costume. Maybe Getzy would be into tying her up with her own whip? Damn right he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust It, Use It, Prove It, Groove It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/gifts).



> contents: they play dress-up and awkwardly negotiate bondage, which both of them are super into. the title comes from "who do you think you are?" by the spice girls. not betaed.

Halloween is coming, so when they're about to play the Wild, Bobbi promises she'll take Getzy costume shopping with her if he scores. He gets a sort of faraway look in his eyes, and then scores the game winner, so it must have been pretty good motivation.

The next day, they hit up one of the little costume shops that pop up every fall. Some of the outfits are more ridiculous than others -- there's no way she's going to wear anything made of latex -- but some of them are kind of cute, she thinks.

When Bobbi steps out of the dressing room in the "Indiana Jane" costume, any doubts she had about it disappear as soon as she sees Getzy's face. He can't take his eyes off her tits. It makes her blush a little, but it's also kind of the point.

"So, you like it, eh?" she asks, fingering the handle of the whip.

"Uh. Yeah," Getzy says. He drags his eyes up to meet hers. "I like it a lot."

Bobbi grins at him. "Good. Me too." She does a little hip wiggle, making Getzy's gaze drop again.

"You never wear skirts," he says, and takes a step closer.

"I do sometimes," she argues, even though that's just barely true.

"I like it."

" _Ahem._ "

Bobbi jumps and looks over at the couner, where the cashier is glaring at them. She waves back awkwardly. "I think she thinks we're going to have sex in the dressing room," she whispers to Getzy.

He raises his eyebrows. "Good idea."

"No!" Bobbi blushes harder. "I mean, I'm buying it. We can go back to your house first."

"If you insist... Indiana Jane," Getzy says.

Bobbi changes back into her regular clothes as fast as she can, so she won't get distracted imagining Getzy sneaking in and fucking her. When she comes back out, his ears are bright red. Bobbi bets he was thinking about the same thing.

"Thank you for your restraint," the cashier says drily as Bobbi digs out her credit card. Behind her, Getzy makes a choking sound.

"Um, you're welcome," Bobbi says. The whole costume is, like, $100, which is more than she usually spends on clothes she can wear in public, but she has a feeling it's going to be worth it.

They race across the parking lot to Getzy's car. Bobbi beats Getzy by a nose, and he presses her up against it, pinning the hand holding the bag to the car. "God, you're gorgeous," he says into her neck.

Bobbi flexes to test how hard he's holding her wrist: pretty hard. It makes her feel kind of tingly. "When the girl said 'restraint,'" she says.

Getzy's busy trying to give her another hickey. "Yeah?" he says.

"You made a noise," Bobbi says. "Was it an 'I like that idea' noise?"

He laughs low in his throat and squeezes her wrist a little tighter. "What do you think?"

"I think... you might be interested in tying me up with my own whip?" she says hopefully.

"Jesus," Getzy says. His hips buck against hers. "Get in the car before we get arrested for public indecency."

"You have to let go of me first," Bobbi points out.

***

As soon as they reach Getzy's, Bobbi grabs her bag and runs inside to the bathroom to change. She leaves her yoga pants, t-shirt, and sports bra in a pile, thinks for a moment, and drops her underpants too. Then she puts the costume back on: shirt tied between her breasts, jagged-edged skirt, fake knife, whip, and a belt with a strap that goes across her chest diagonally (what it's for, she's not sure, but it looks good). She shakes out her hair, then puts on the fedora. Not bad. She decides to leave her sneakers off, since they don't really fit the image. 

She looks in the mirror, shimmies, and smiles at her reflection. This is going to be _fun_. 

When she gets up to Getzy's room, the door is shut, so she knocks. "Hold on a sec!" he yells back. "Almost ready!"

Huh. That's interesting. Bobbi waits, listening for any telltale noises from the bedroom, but there's nothing.

Finally, Getzy opens the door, and Bobbi claps her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god," she says gleefully. He's wearing a sheet wrapped around him like a toga, and, if she's not mistaken, some of her eyeliner.

"I'm an evil priest of the volcano god from some unknown civilization," Getzy says, "and Indiana Jane is going to be my sacrifice." His ears are red again as he gestures to the bed, which is stripped to the fitted sheet and surrounded by candles, only one of which is lit.

Bobbi can't help it; she goes up on tiptoe and kisses him. "This is awesome," she says.

"I did some research on my phone," Getzy says. He sits down on his desk chair and picks it up to show her, which is hilarious from a guy in a volcano priest costume. "I don't want to hurt you, so we should do this right."

"You won't hurt me," Bobbi says confidently.

"But by accident," Getzy says. "So if we're pretending I'm a bad guy, you need a way to tell me to stop that doesn't mean 'Keep going.' So if I do something you don't like, say 'safeword,' okay?"

"If you say so," Bobbi says. "But you've never done anything I didn't like."

"And I don't want to start now," Getzy says in his captain voice.

"Yes, _sir_ ," Bobbi says, rolling her eyes.

"Good," Getzy says. Then he stands up, makes a scary grinning face, and says, "I've got you now, Indiana Jane!"

"Never!" Bobbi squeals. She starts to run away, but he grabs her around the waist and lifts her clear of the floor. "Oh no!"

Getzy carries her over to the bed, then drops her on it like a bag of pucks. "Now you're mine," eh says, pinning her with one hand on her solar plexus. "So I'll tie you up and have my wicked way with you while we wait for the volcano god!"

"You'll never get away with this!" Bobbi squirms under his hand, but he's too strong. She has to squeeze her legs together at the feeling of it. The flickering candlelight makes Getzy look menacing, and she loves it.

He gropes at her waist with his free hand, taking the opportunity to touch her skin while he steals her whip. Bobbi rolls her hips up into it, still mumbling about how he'll never have her while she enjoys the feel of him touching her skin.

"There," he says, pulling the whip free of the holster. "Now you'll be trapped." He climbs onto the bed and straddles her so he can use both hands. She bucks up against him, and he grinds down almost automatically, focusing on the whip and her wrists.

She's not exactly sure how he does it, but faster than she expects, her arms are over her head and secured to the bedpost. "Maybe I'll just tie down one of your legs and hold down the other," Getzy -- the evil priest -- says, tracing his fingertips down one of her outstretched arms, along the neckline of her shirt, down her cleavage, over her stomach...

"Never, evil volcano swine," Bobbi says, when it seems like he's waiting for a response.

He unbuckles the diagonal strap thing and climbs off her, making her whine, to reach her left ankle and tie it to the bedpost.

Bobbi flexes her muscles experimentally. It's pretty secure, it feels like. She bends the knee of her free leg to get a little leverage, and God, she's so wet she can almost hear the slide of her thighs against each other. "Oh, God," she says, arching up.

"Maybe I'll have to try killing you with kindness, Indiana Jane," evil priest Getzy says, and he bends down to lick and bite a trail from the inside of her tied-down knee up, so slowly she thinks she's going to _break_ , up to her pussy. When he's so close that she could almost push her hips into his face, if only she could move, he lifts his head and says, "By the time I'm done, you'll be begging for the volcano god to take us both."

"You wish," Bobbi manages to say.

Getzy hides his smile by licking into her pussy like he can't imagine doing anything else, and Bobbi almost screams. She'd bite her hand if she could get it to her mouth, but she settles for biting her lower lip. She's really glad she took her underpants off first.

"That's right," Getzy says, so close she can feel the vibrations of his voice in her clit. "Scream for me." Then he slips a finger inside of her, and Bobbi makes a sort of choked-off groan. He adds another finger and teases her clit, just barely touching. "Come on," he says. "I've got you. You're mine."

"Oh my --" Bobbi says, and the world glitters away into white for a second. When it comes back, she's panting for breath, and the restraints are pulled tight.

Getzy's staring at her. "I thought I really _did_ kill you with kindness," he says.

Bobbi takes another gulp of air, forces her muscles to relax, and says, "It'll take a lot more than that to kill Indiana Jane!"

He grins at her, halfway between his usual smile and his evil priest face, and goes back to eating her out. Now that she's already come once, Bobbi can enjoy it even more -- Getzy's tongue on her clit, the rope on her wrists, his fingers stroking inside of her, the belt around her ankle --

When he pulls back, she whines a lot more loudly than she means to. "Clearly, this isn't enough," evil priest Getzy says. He climbs up to straddle her again and unties her shirt, freeing her breasts. The cool air makes her nipples tighten; they get even tighter when Getzy pinches them, _hard_.

"Eek!" Bobbi yelps. "I'll never --" It hurts, but in a good way, like sparks going all through her.

Getzy bites her, then, on the lower curve of one breast, and she arches up into it. God, she's going to have hickeys everywhere if he doesn't stop biting her like a deranged vampire. She kind of likes the idea.

"Shit," Getzy says.

"Hmm?" Bobbi's too busy feeling the wet bite mark cool and dry to worry.

"I need a ... jungle condom," Getzy says, then smacks his forehead at how dumb that sounds.

Bobbi giggles. "Nice work staying in character," she teases him.

"Whatever," Getzy says. "The volcano god doesn't want babies." She watches him shed his bedsheet toga and roll on the condom with his back to her, the muscles in his back and butt flexing. Not that her job has any shortage of naked built dudes, but this one is hers.

Getzy turns back around and says, "I want to make you scream."

"You can try," Bobbi says. Getzy kneels on the bed, lifts her leg over his shoulder, and drives into her. Bobbi digs her heel into his back and says, "Oh, God," again.

Getzy looks up from her breasts between thrusts and says, "You mean, oh, _volcano_ god."

Bobbi laughs, and then he reaches down and rubs her clit with the pad of his thumb. It's so good it hurts, or it hurts so good, or something, and she lets out a strangled little yelp.

He laughs too. "Come on, Silver, scream for me," he says into her neck, rocking into her again. She means to tease him about breaking character, she really does, but what comes out when his thumb grazes her clit again is the scream he asked for.

"God, Bobbi, _Bobbi,_ " he says, and she feels him jerk inside her.

Getzy unties her before he even takes off the condom. Bobbi stretches out her wrists and ankles and curls around him. "That was nice," she says.

He laughs again, low in his throat. "Nice, huh?"

"Yeah, nice." She nuzzles the back of his neck. "We should do it again sometime."

Getzy reaches back to pull her arm around him, and laces their fingers together. "Yeah, we should."


End file.
